Wisp
Wisps '''are a diminutive, yet powerful alien species from Planet Wisp, although they can be found on many other planets across the universe. During one of Dr. Eggman's plots, the Wisps were kidnapped and enslaved by the doctor until Sonic the Hedgehog freed them. While most of the Wisps went home after that, some of them decided to stay on earth after taking a liking to it. Now, in remembrance of Sonic's deeds, the Wisps are ready to offer him and his allies help whenever needed. There are numerous breeds of Wisps, each with its own special ability and personality traits. When a Wisp enters a person, they bestow upon them a certain Color Power that grant them new and powerful abilities. Description Anatomy The Wisps are composed entirely of Hyper-go-on. Overall, they are similar, both in appearance and in motion, to underwater cephalopods such as squids. Physical characteristics all Wisps share include a mouthless head with tentacles stemming from the bottom. Regular Wisps have three tentacles each. Their skin color, body shape and number of eyes (ranging from one to three) is determined by their breed. During infancy, regular Wisps have much softer body proportions and shorter tentacles. As they mature, their tentacles get longer and their features become more pronounced. Also, regular Wisps do not get much taller than half a meter. Mother Wisp is a unique breed of Wisp in terms of anatomy, being almost eight meters tall and resembles more that of a jellyfish with four very long tentacles. The Nega-Wisps, a sub-breed of Wisps, have their own special anatomy: while they have the head, size and tentacles of their counterparts, they have no eyes and possess wide mouths with sharp teeth. Characteristics and culture The Wisps are a halcyon and social species, and are as sentient as the dominant races on Earth, such as humans and Mobians. Wisps come in several known natural breeds that determine their appearance and powers. While each breed of Wisp tend to lean towards a certain set of characteristics, the Wisps are overall peaceful, playful, non-hostile and friendly of nature, and enjoys spending most of their time playing with others. If a Wisp has its Hyper-go-on taken however, it will turn into a primal and violent form known as a "Nega-Wisp." The Wisps appear to possess no technology to speak of and have an extremely minimal level of urbanized civilization, such as simple tree slides. Instead, they live a simple and naturalistic lifestyle that is in harmony with the nature of their homeworld. The Wisps have their own unique verbal language, which comes off as an incomprehensible, warbling sound to those on Earth. Powers and abilities The Wisps are an extremely powerful race, especially when they work together. All Wisps are able to levitate at will, which serve as their main method for movements. All Wisps have the natural ability to generate and store Hyper-go-on, an extremely powerful energy source, inside their own bodies, which is their life source. Each breed of Wisp generates its own distinct version of this energy, resulting in Hyper-go-ons with different effects. When combining their collective Hyper-go-on, the Wisps are capable of unbelievable feats. These include carrying objects through levitation, move at nearly unreachable speeds, undo the mutation on Nega-Wisps, restrain and extinguish black holes made from negative Hyper-go-on, and even teleport planets. Color Powers Each breed of Wisps possesses a distinct power known collectively as '''Color Powers. Using their Hyper-go-ons, the Wisps can phase into the bodies of other beings and lend them a small fraction of their power to temporarily grant them special abilities, such as laser mimicry, enhanced burrowing, elemental powers, forms for flight, etc. The Color Power depends on the Wisp's breed. However, the user can only carry one Wisp at a time to utilize a Color Power's full potential. History Origin The Wisps live on a lush planet known as Planet Wisp, which was created by the progenitor of all Wisps: Mother Wisp. This being gave life to all known Wisps and raised them as her children. In time, the Wisp would populate other areas of space, such as Sweet Mountain, Starlight Carnival, Aquarium Park and Asteroid Coaster. Sonic Colors Prior to the events of Sonic Colors, the Wisps were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman (whom the Wisps named "Baldy Nosehair") when the doctor used his tractor beam generators to pull their planets across the universe into the Earth's orbit. There, Eggman made the planets a part of his interstellar amusement park, which the doctor had built under the pretense of making up for past transgressions, by chaining them to the Egg Mecha via his generators. The Wisps, now scattered across the amusement park, were then steadily scooped up by Eggman's forces and taken to a factory in Asteroid Coaster to be drained of their Hyper-go-on, which Eggman planned to use as fuel for a mind control cannon to take over the universe with. The Hyper-go-on conversion process also produced thousands of Nega-Wisps, whom Eggman forced to carry out his orders and further power his mind control cannon. Mother Wisp got captured by Eggman too and turned into the Nega-Mother Wisp after he took her Hyper-go-on. However, the Nega-Mother Wisp could not be controlled and eventually escaped captivity. Eventually, a White Wisp named Yacker and a Cyan Wisp were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog, who had come to the amusement part with Tails to stop Eggman, when Orbot and Cubot attempted to capture them, prompting the Cyan Wisp to give Sonic his first Color Power. As Sonic got to work foiling Eggman's operations, Yacket met Tails, who began turning his handheld into a Wisp translator so he could understand Yacker. Once Tails was ready, Yacker convinced him and Sonic to save the Wisps after informing them of what was happening to his people. The trio thus began investigating the park's planets in search of captive Wisps, who in turn provided Sonic with Color Powers, while Yacker let Sonic and Tails in on Eggman's activities. Eventually, Yacker helped Sonic and Tails figure out that by destroying all the tractor beam generators, they could free the kidnapped planets, thus foiling Eggman's plan and allowing the Wisps to escape the doctor. Having already destroyed two generators, Sonic would destroy the remaining three and liberate the captive Wisps. Along the way, he and Tails also put a stop to Eggman's Nega-Wisp factory. The Wisps would then join Sonic and Tails in the Tropical Resort to celebrate their victory. However, they cut the celebration short when Eggman accidently created a black hole that began consuming the Egg Mecha. In their subsequent showdown, Eggman tried using the Wisps against Sonic with his Nega-Wisp Armor. Instead, Sonic used the Wisps to defeat Eggman. Afterward, the Wisp race used their powers to save Sonic when the black hole swallowed him, restore the Nega-Wisps to normal, and neutralize the black hole before it could destroy the earth. Visiting earth one last time with his people, Yacker said goodbye to Sonic and Tails before rejoining his people as they returned their planets to their original places in the universe. After Eggman's amusement park was destroyed, the Nega-Mother Wisp appeared and went on a rampage. However, she was stopped and returned to normal by Super Sonic upon Yacker's request, allowing her to rejoin her children back home. Sonic Forces Types of Wisps Category:Wisps Category:Alien races